digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Sparkles*
Sparkles*, also referred to as Sparks* or S* is the lead singer and Keytar player in Area 11. He is also the creator of the clues and secrets that this Wiki is devoted to deciphering. Sparkles* is the chief musician and video production manager at the Yogscast. 'Sparkles* was brought aboard the Good Ship Yogscast in late 2011 because no one knew how to captain the ship. Unfortunately it was all a case of mistaken identity, as he has never in fact held any formal naval titles. His background is in music and video production, and is mainly responsible for mixing audio and creating episodes of The YoGPoD. He also manages Yogscast Studios, the record label arm of Yogs Incorporated.' Quoted from here. Sparkles* and @GhostofSparkles: The Meaning Sparkles* refuses to discuss the orgins of the name Sparkles*. According to a twitter conservation, he has had his nickname since university, although only a few people there called him Sparkles*. Bee sparkles.png|Sparkles* during the Christmas Livestreams. IWillNeverBeYourScissorshoe.jpg|Sparkles*'s infamous Scissorshoe. Screen Shot 2013-05-16 at 21.26.49.png Sparklesbutton.png Sparkles avatar.jpg BeckiiandS.jpg|Sparks* and Beckii Beckii and sparkey.png swasnbt.jpg|S* with a Shi no Barado t-shirt on S.jpg tablec.png|Sparkles* shows his amazing table manners. Funny sparkles..gif sparklesaccordion.png|Sparkles* attempting to play the accordion. It is also belived the Sparkles*'s twitter, soundcloud and wikia name 'GhostofSparkles' could refer to his past band, Ghost Cassette. Alternative Names *Spurkles* *Sprinkles* (Female alter-ego) *Sparks *S* *Lurkles* *S**nkles* *Randy/u *Sparklesbian (Lesbian alter-ego) *Drinkles*/Drunkles* (Inebriated forme, +10 Speech) *Tom Clarke *Tom Clarkles* *Sparky* *Sparx Trivia *His real name is Thomas Clarke. *He has a sister named Katy. *He runs a room on the Soundrop Spotify app called Radio Sparkles*. *He has a crack team of programmers known as Team Sparkles*. *11:11pm is his preferred time for listening to Area 11 songs. On the 29th May Sparkles* deliberately delayed the deployment of Area 11 on Soundrop just to watch the chat freak out. *He regularly deploys smooth jazz at 11:30pm. *His hugs are amazing. *He also cant stop himself from giving us clues which can be seen in the picture to the right and then a few days later he released the EchoDeath clues. *He enjoys watching anime. *Sparkles* said in a reddit comment that his favourite Ghibli films are Howl's Moving Castle and My Neighbour Totoro. *Sparks has a Roland Ax-Synth Keytar. *Sparkles* has the world's greatest, largest and most amazing collection of striped jumpers. *Sparks is one of two members of Area 11 that have access to the Google Document. *He was born March 17, 1988. *He owns a studio called The Echochamber which is in a ex-council house in Nottingham. *On Sparkles*'s DeviantART page, his bio states 'inbetween the zero and the one' this could be a reference to Knightmare/Frame 'ichiban, zero', or another clue related to The Digital vs. Analogue Theory. *He has a Ghost Cassette tattoo on his left forearm, claimed by Parv to look like an 8-bit penis with eyes. *He's said that the asterisk at the end of his name leads to a footnote. Probably. *Sparkles* has an ungodly obsession with salted popcorn. *Sparkles* hates cotton wool. *Alongside keytar/keyboard, Sparkles* plays the guitar, the bass guitar and the clarinet (and the accordion, badly). *He is also part of Superpowerless (the band). *His new twitter banner shows him as "Ghost of Sparkels%" it is not known if this is purposeful, or a mistake. Category:People Category:Sparkles* Category:Area 11 Category:General Category:Yogscast